Cassbury Murders of 604
The Cassbury Murders of 604 K.C. 'were a series of killings in the Town of Cassbury. The murders were widely publicized in the Barony of Lontshire as well as Elwynn Forest due to the graphic and horrid nature the bodies were maimed after the killing. The murders produced a serious downturn in the economy for the town, which was amplified as the town was recovering and rebuilding from the First War. The murders claimed eight people, including the parents of Frankie Cinna, the current Chaplain of House Seyfried. The murders have remained unsolved to this day, though many simply say that they were the cause of leftover orcs from the First War for the sake of moving on. Victims The cause of death for all victims was by knifepoint, and all were continued to be cut up even postmortem. '''Dan von Kosier, February 8 '- A twenty nine year old man who worked as a laborer building houses for charity. Considered to be a kind and honest man, who did little to anger others. Found dead in his home, along with several of his slaughtered cats. '''Annabel O'Patrick, February 26 - A forty two year old woman who stayed home as a mother and wife. Considered by many to be a detracted loner, who cared mostly for her growing kids and husband. She was found dead by her husband on the bed. Lyman Dorr, March 5 - A nineteen year old shopkeeper, who had just helped opened his shop with the help of a few others. He was an ambitious and often angry young man, though he made up for it in honesty. He was found dead in the middle of the night within his shop by a young passerby which noticed the open door to the shop. Breanna Jordan, April 1 - One of the first child victims, a six year old girl who was the daughter of a wealthy merchant. Breanna herself had little reason for anyone to cause her harm, though many think it was an act to offend the father. She found dead in the middle of the road, east of Cassbury. Lois Steward, April 9 - A seventeen year old woman of looks and charisma, she was said to have a great ambition to marry a nobleman and become known throughout the realm, though most dismissed as a childhood dream. She was found dead in her kitchen. Sir Karl Arelian, April 26 - A fifty nine year old man, who was a veteran of the First War, serving as Knight-Captain in the Stormwind Army. He was a pious man, who had come to settle in Cassbury for retirement. He found dead in the local chapel, likely caught by surprise. Kevin and Marrie Cinna, May 10 - A married couple consisting of a thirty four year old man and a twenty nine year old woman. They were both found to be in bed, sleeping, when their horrid death came. Their deaths came as the most publicized and last murders in the spree. They were survived by their only daughter, Frankie Seyfried. Category:Events Category:Barony of Lontshire Category:Crime